


Tragic Pickle Chip

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't say. It would ruin the fun. Hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Pickle Chip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking, but I thought it was a funny premise to go with. And the Crack just kept coming.

I don't think anyone notices me at the bottom here. They continue to throw food on me. I didn't want to be on that burger anyways. I've seen what happened to my brothers. They were taken away from me and placed between meat, cheese, and condements. It's scary. I am glad to in this garbage. Alone. Unused. Unwanted. Sigh. I mean yeah... Pickle chips aren't meant to have long lives, sure, but being tossed out isn't all that great either. 

Oh yay. More garbage. Ew. Coffee grounds. Joy. This can't last much longer for me. Just empty it already and get it over with. Please. Finally. Someone's picked up my bin. I am being dumped in with more garbage. Blast. Everything else was dumped, but I am stuck to the bottom of the can still. I can relive the horror once more. Such is life I guess.  
A sad yellow face looks down at me. A tear falls down his cheek.

"'It's a shame you didn't get to fullfil your Kraby Patty destiny young pickle chip.' I say as I close the lid on the garbage bin." SpongeBob sniffled as he read Squidward his story. 

"Think Mr. Krabs will let me put this in the monthly news letter?" 

Squidward bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "You could certainly ask." He said as he leaned over and kissed SpongeBob's forehead. "Your fondness for the Krusty Krab still remains a mystery to me, but I love you all the same." 

The yellow sponge giggled. "I love you too. Ya sourpuss." He giggled again as Squidward turned off the lights and snuggled up to his spongey husband.


End file.
